Somebody That I Used To Know
by TheGoofyCat
Summary: (Part of the 'Official' Series) One-Shot in Rebecca's point of view right before she returns to Castle Rock. Rebecca Chambers is torn and confused, one minute she wants one thing and the other the next. Can she let go of all the voices in her head and find out what she really wants when she returns to Castle Rock and faces the man she used to know.


**Disclaimer: **Only own Rebecca and Adam.

**Authors Note: **One-Shot time! My first try at Rebecca's pov, haha she's my oc but it's really strange writing her mind, hopefully I've captured her in your eyes, to me she acts all tough, but inside she's vulnerable as hell, stubborn and determined (you'll see at the end) and don't worry if you're thinking one minute she's saying something and the next the complete opposite, that's Rebecca for you, lol.

If anyone hasn't noticed, I've completed My Baby Shot Me Down so if you haven't read the last chapter, check it out. Also I have another story I've been updating Darkness on the Edge of Town, it's a Teddy fic and if you're in the mood go check it out and review ;)

This fic and the future chapter of Officially Tied (when Ace and her finally meet again and he confronts her) is inspired by the song **Somebody That I Used To Know** by **Gotye**, I think it fits perfectly.

Enjoy this little one-shot! And review for me to update the other by the end of the weekend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somebody That I Used To Know<br>**_By  
><strong>TheGoofyCat<strong>

I held onto the steering wheel tightly as I drove to what would be my final miles until I reached my destination, I took a deep sigh.

"Nearly here." I muttered, I didn't know why I was talking out loud, my son, Adam, was asleep and he had been conked out for the last couple of hours, thankfully.

Don't get me wrong he's my son and I love him like any mother loves their son, well at least most do. But as kids do he doesn't stop asking me questions and always talks back, for a seven year old he sure does have a back-bone. It's always, "Rebecca, this. Rebecca, that." He never does call me mom, even when he was a baby his first word was 'car'.

You might think it's a little weird, but it works for only bond we have is through blood, we're not close.

I was young when I had Adam, too young! It was hard and I used to find myself looking at him while he slept and thinking why me? It got better though, now that he's old enough to know what he wants things aren't so tough.

And that's the reason why we're coming back, he wants to know his grandparents and my kid sister and brothers, after hassling me on end I finally gave in.

He still doesn't know though.

He doesn't know who his father is, I would like to keep it that way.

He doesn't need Ace Merrill in his life, he had a hard enough time adjusting to Charlie not being his father as it was.

I miss Charlie sometimes, in a friendly way of course, haven't seen him since I walked out on him three years ago. We were never together though just stayed friends and I knew it killed him so that's why I upped Idaho and left. I don't think Adam has ever forgiven me, begged me to let him stay with Charlie and that's when I blurted out he wasn't his father, that's a lot of shit for a nearly five year old to take.

Charlie was hurt too, he had brought him up as his own. But it was all a god-damn lie.

And the lie that I had told Adam, that his father was dead, was the worst.

But I had to protect him. I know first hand what Ace Merrill can do to you.

He took everything away from me, my house, my town, my body and worst of all he sucked the life out of me, took everything I had.

But a day don't go by where I don't think of him.

I'm pathetic for still harboring these feelings for him after eight fucking years.

He's like that stuff Adam reads in his superman comic, Kryptonite? He'll destroy me, but it doesn't stop my heart racing everyone I think of his face. The more he screwed me over the more I loved.

Does he still look the same? I know I do, my hairs a little shorter and my style has changed but I'm still the same.

What will he say if he sees me? What would he do? I can't even remember the last words he had spoken to me but I can remember mine. "Well I don't need you." I wish it were true.

My heart aches for it to be true. My mind tells me it is.

Is he still the man I left? Is he still cold and unwelcoming or has he straightened up his game and got a life? Got himself a wife?

I cut him off and I'm sure he hasn't forgot! Ace Merrill never forgets.

I think of when we were together and the night he told me he needed me in more ways then one, I'll never forget it and I'll never forget how cold he was the next morning.

We didn't make sense. I wanted more from him and he wasn't willing to give.

Too many times I let him walk over me and sat there and watched as he walked all over everybody else.

He screwed me up and fucked with me too many times.

That's why I left. Sometimes I think I did the right thing sometimes I think I did the opposite.

How can I go from loving him for one second and then hating his guts the next and then right back to loving him, it doesn't make any sense.

And now here I am driving into Castle Rock, the town I had thought I had left for good! I was supposed to get out, live a life worth living, be someone go some places, not stay in Idaho for five years and then live in motels for the next three. I was supposed to be somebody, but now I'm just somebody that I used to know.

And that stranger is now back to get her man.

But I won't let her!

* * *

><p><strong>Or will she?...Review<strong>


End file.
